


Patience is a Virtue

by earltealord



Series: Beach/Fix-it Au [3]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Help this is too romantic and it makes me vomit, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, More characters are probably gonna be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltealord/pseuds/earltealord
Summary: He hummed once more, pulling a thought into his mind, eyes flickering to a band on Ignis’ finger, white gold that reflected sunlight. “Will you marry me?” Ravus said looking back to Ignis’ eyes.





	1. Whims

Extravagance was never Ravus’ style, giant ceremonies, excessive decorations, hours upon hours of socializing only made him want to hide himself away. He was never one for talking, even before the fall of his home, Ravus was an asocial child. He was coerced by his younger sister to try to make friends, and it wasn’t until some 12 odd years later he found himself in the company of the heir to the throne a younger him so hated.

All that was past now, they had both talked it over, decided to obtain their birthrights and form a treaty between their nations. (Of course this after taken refuge at a beach town they all visited) He watched as Insomnia was restored to former glory, developments still going to this day. He also watched as Tenebrae was repaired, the citizens returning after years of their land being a stranger to them. He would try to do his mother proud, and rule with as much grace as she had. 

Although, perhaps there were a few things his mother probably wouldn’t have expected. One of them being her daughter’s child, with someone who was not Prince Noctis crying at all hours of the night, disturbing both her parents and uncle even to help her rest down. Another, that her son would not give to have an heir, seeing that he was recently engaged to be wed to the Lucian Royal family’s Advisor, not that it was a problem, Luna had taken care of the lineage already, with that the Nox Fleuret could rest easy. 

Ravus reasoned that he wasn’t too fond of children in the first place, so to try and find a surrogate and struggle through what he saw the new King and his husband go through, did not tempt him in the slightest. Ignis had not minded either, seeing as he was very well aware of how much panic was on the men’s faces quite possibly every day. Once their heir had been born, Ignis recounted many stories of the men calling him every few minutes to tell them how their son would move, or seem to have stopped moving. Though, he apparently was gifted with Noctis’ ability to sleep, and was very opposite Luna’s daughter in that respect. 

One night, Ignis had told him that Noctis had decided to name him after his father, strange in it’s own right when the boy would come of age and assume his throne. Noctis was set on furthering his father’s legacy, and as such, his son was given the name to wear with pride. A sentimental reason to say the least, but if he lived to see the boy grow, it would be difficult to refer to him as his full name. 

Ignis shared long conversations with him, saying how pleased was to see Noctis and Prompto, both taking the initiative. They seemed to have matured fast once the crown prince was born, but as all new parents were, they were still calling and asking for assistance with the newborn. Ravus, of course, knew the sentiment, as he had turned into a babysitter for his niece as well. Though, being an older sibling had its perks and both he and his brother-in-law knew how to handle her. She wasn’t unlike Luna when she was young, so Ravus had an extra advantage.

One particular night, when his fiance had called, he sounded extremely exhausted. Ravus expressed concern almost immediately. Ignis tried to push it off, saying to pay it no mind, but Ravus persisted. The advisor had informed him of the situation, saying how in between going through treaty notes for other nations, and dealing with the new prince, his time to himself was very limited. He and Gladiolus both had somehow turned into teachers to help both the new parents learn to take care of their son. He mentioned they must have forgotten everything they learned in the parenting class he recommended, either purposefully or perhaps by panic. 

Ravus had laughed, it was a ridiculous situation, but not unlike his. With his niece also destroying what little peace nights had for him when his fiance wasn’t by his side, and waking both her parents to demand to be held or slightly rocked back to sleep. Babies, no matter from what family, were always difficult. Seeming on a whim, he gave a suggestion to take a trip to Accordo. To the city of Altissia, a vacation they probably most desperately needed. Ignis had laughed at first, but actually thought more on it. It was something they did with plans often, Ravus would suggest something seeming on a romantic whim, and Ignis would believe it to be a joke, only to take a few seconds to make it possible. 

“Alright,” he said, Ravus could tell there was a smile on his face, “Let’s go, I could probably stand a few days off duty.”

Ravus had quirked up his own little smile, “Enough for a week?”

Ignis let out a hum, thinking about something, no doubt about his availability, “Yes, I can set things up with the crownsguard.”

_ Ever the planner _ , Ravus had thought to himself, being an Advisor had given Ignis a nice quirk, to analyze and plan for everything. Which is probably why he was so good at what he did. But despite all his planning there were times where he saw Ignis forego the ideas and proceed with instinct instead of careful thought. It had happened several times during their relationship, and Ravus had debated if his knack of doing things without speaking had rubbed off on him, perhaps he was a bad influence. 

However, no matter how long they remained together, Ignis was still himself enough to plan everything, from the tickets to their hotel for their weeklong stay in the half-sunken city. It was strange to think that this had stemmed from a half-thought, but Ravus welcomed it, if only because it meant he could spend time close to his lover and fiance. 

~~~

They had met at Galdin, riding the ferry across the water towards the city. Standing next to Ignis never ceased to put electricity under his skin, they had been together for about nine years now, but due to distance, still had difficulty getting used to each other’s touch. They had welcomed it, holding hands, slight touching shoulders, and even though he was nearing 40, he couldn’t help himself. He never had been one for public displays of affection, Ignis hadn’t either, but that distance, it waned on their wants and desires. 

Once the boat had reached the dock they headed straight for the hotel, the Royal Suite was close enough a walk from the pier. Once checked in, they trudged up the stairs suitcases in hand slowly, talking about nothing and seemingly everything at once. Once the door was unlocked they set their things inside, and locked the door once more, Ignis wore a slight smile on his face and Ravus knew exactly why. He grabbed his fiance’s hand leaded toward the king sized bed, pinning him to it once they got close. Ignis had let out a gasp, and a slight laugh as Ravus took his place on top, placing lips to his, holding his wrists with his hand. 

As their kiss started to deepen he moved hands from his wrists in favor of undressing his fiance, mouth moving from lips to neck in the same movement. Ignis was panting, seeming to have been pent up as well. It had maybe been weeks, since they saw each other last, the nights where he shared Ignis’ bed in Insomnia seemed such a blur. A moan had brought Ravus back from his thoughts and he lift his head to look at his fiance.

He let out a low hum, and kisses Ignis once more, he pulled back quickly and looked at him once more. He was so beautiful under him, green eyes already dazed, pupils blown out from a simple kiss. He looked down to the marks on his neck, swollen and red, telltale signs that Ignis was indeed his. He hummed once more, pulling a thought into his mind, eyes flickering to a band on Ignis’ finger, white gold that reflected sunlight. “Will you marry me?” Ravus said looking back to Ignis’ eyes.

Ignis’ mouth crooked up into a smile, “Yes,” He moved to wrap arms around Ravus’ neck trying to bring him back, “You’ve given me a ring already, we’re engaged to do so.”

Ravus leant in to kiss him, it was quick an assurance of love more than passion, “This is true, but I want to do it here, now, today.”

Ignis pushed back some to get a good look at Ravus’ face, eyes wide with the sudden shock of the words, cheeks flushed at the importance, “What about the planning? The ceremony, the invitations?” 

Ravus leant down to press lips against his once more, and slowly withdrew, looking at Ignis like he was the sole person on earth, perhaps a god. “I cannot bear another second where I am not married to the man I love,” he closed his eyes and moved to touch their forehead together, “If I may be so bold and be allowed to take your hand in marriage this night.”

Ignis was silent, Ravus could feel heat spreading on his face, “A-alright,” Ravus opened his eyes at the answer, Ignis was staring back, face flushed red, “ as you wish then.”

Ravus frowned at the answer, it sounded so uncertain, was his fiance having second thoughts after all, he pulled back, “Ignis, I do not mean to force you. If planning a ceremony allows you more time to think on this arrangement, I will try to be patient.”

Ignis pulled him back Immediately, “No, I want to do this,” his features softened, and there was his smile, “Ravus you have no idea how much I love you, my sentiments are all the same. I can’t bear it.”

At that, a slow overjoyed smile crept onto Ravus’ face, his heart filled with warmth, and he was uncharacteristically happy for once in his life. His face felt like it was beaming and he couldn’t help it, he felt Ignis pull him forward and kiss him once again. The beaming didn’t stop, but he knew the kissing had to. Reluctantly, he pulled away moving to get up off the bed, Ignis with him. “Shall we then?” He asked, Ignis was still a bit dizzy from their brief bought earlier, but he smiled and nodded. They headed toward the chapel.

 

~~~

Ignis was draped over Ravus’ shoulders as they sat on the couch in their suite, they had ordered room service after coming back from the chapel and the officiants office, getting their official marriage certificate. They were now lounging in domestic bliss as they finished their food. Ravus couldn’t remember a time where he was this relaxed and happy. Everything felt right to him now, and he could barely stand to not stare at Ignis, but the advisor had told him to make sure he had dinner first.

After a few moments of digesting their food, Ignis started placing kisses on his neck, moving arms from above his shoulders to wrap around his chest. There was a static, and heat pooled in his stomach, a warmness in his chest. It was over too soon however, and Ignis withdrew. Ravus turned to look at him, “I’m going to draw us a bath,” he slid off the couch and headed toward the bathroom.

Perhaps it was the champagne the front desk had gave them, that was making Ignis bold, perhaps it was the weeks of distance, but Ravus couldn’t help but follow him in almost immediately.

They had started kissing once more, waiting for the tub to fill, Ignis was lifted on the counter as the passion grew, and felt himself moaning as his new husband tried to gain friction through fully clothed bodies. His arms were tightly wrapped around his shoulders, keeping his face to him. When Ravus’ had moved to his neck, and Ignis had willed his eyes open, he saw the tub was ready for them. Rose water bubbles forming a cloud like covering over the water. Ravus didn’t stop assaulting his neck, he only started moving his arms to remove his clothing. Ignis started doing the same, moving slowly as Ravus was still nestled in the crook of his neck.

Once fully undressed, Ravus had made sure Ignis’ legs were wrapped around his waist and made their way towards the bath. Moving them both gently to meet the warmness of the water. Once in, they resumed activities, Ignis nestled comfortably in Ravus’ lap. The passionate kissing continued for quite sometime, neither man getting tired of releasing their lover from their lips. It was quite some time before Ravus felt a hardness settling against his stomach, he reached under to grab and stroke it, Ignis let out a soft yelp at the touch.

He wasn’t sure if the flush on his cheeks was from the heat of the bath or the heat from his personal flustered state, perhaps a bit of both, but Ravus continued to stroke the member, almost teasingly. Ignis’ started to pant in reaction, moving his hips to get more contact. Ignis moved back to face Ravus, “please,” he begged, and something had snapped. 

Ravus let go and moved to plant Ignis’ lips onto his, moving him off his lap and onto the edge of the tub. Ignis instinctively spread his legs only assuming what his husband wanted to do, but he moved to drain the water instead, and got out, lifting Ignis as well. It was a short walk back to the bed, and Ravus almost immediately pinned him to the bed once more, hands not hesitating to work the stiff member of his lover. 

Ignis let out a loud moan at the direct contact now, Ravus missed his vocality in when they did this. He missed seeing the advisor melt in his touch, what distance did to wanting souls. He started moving at a pace he knew Ignis enjoyed, kissing around other parts of his body, leaving his mouth free to moan, and gasp, and breathe as loud and as much as he needed. It wasn’t too long in, as Ravus worked at his shaft, until he heard ringing from Ignis’ phone. 

Ignis perked up, “Leave it,” Ravus growled, not appreciating the interruption, moving to lick the underside of Ignis’ erection, to bring him back to the moment with a shiver and a hitched gasp. The ringing stopped after a while, but picked right back up after only a second of silence. 

Ravus sighed, and let Ignis grab his phone, he stopped, but did not remove his hand from the member. “Hello?” Ignis breathed, “Noctis, it’s late why are you calling me?”

Ravus didn’t hear the words on the other side, but definitely took to rolling his eyes at the King, possibly calling to ask for his husband to help with their child. “Yes, I understand it looks like he’s not breathing, but he’s probably sleeping soundly,” Ignis was getting more aware, being pulled away from the moment. Ravus was getting annoyed.

He started moving on top of him, kissing his neck to bide his time until the call was done. Ignis was trying hard not to sound out of breath as Ravus sucked to deepen existing love bites and scatter a few more on his collar bone. “N-Noctis, you know I’m in Altissia right now, I cannot help you take care of your son, call Gladio, or maybe ask a nanny to help you out.” Ignis moved his free hand to try to hold Ravus at bay, keeping him from embarrassing him on the phone with his King.

Ravus sighed, and stopped, it was getting impossibly annoying. “Yes, I understand you don’t like the fact that you were basically raised nannies yourself, but sometimes it’s a necessity.” Ignis let out a sigh that quickly turned into a gasp as Ravus starting pumping him again. He reached his free hand to stop him, and bit his lip to keep from letting moans into the phone, essentially right into Noctis’ ear.

“ _ Nngh _ , Noct, I’m going to, h-have to let let you go, I’m  _ nnngh _ really busy,” Ignis barely said, Ravus smirked that he was able to do that much under his hand.

There was a pause, Ignis couldn’t put the phone down his hands clenched tight in pleasure and Ravus continued. “N-no, I’m fine Noctis,” Ignis assured, somehow still on the phone, Ravus moved a hand to grab it from his grasp.

“Ignis is a little preoccupied right now, sorry he has to go.” He said all too quick and thumbed over to hang up the call. Turning the phone off and tossing it lightly back to where it was originally. 

“R-Ravus,” Ignis tried to sound stern, all intentions failing while Ravus still had him in his grasp.

Ravus hummed a response going back to litter his husband’s body with kisses. Ignis had a hard time talking now, giving into the pleasure and releasing his voice. The were a few moments of just listening to Ignis’ voice hitch and hiccup, before he tried say anything more, “Y- _ ahh,  _ You,  _ nngh _ can’t,  _ nnnnngh _ talk to the King,  _ ahh,  _ while we’re h- _ mmm _ having sex,” he struggled through moans, Ravus looked to Ignis’ face.

Ignis’ eyes were shut tight, yet he still continued to try to seem like he was trying to scold him, he let out a small laugh, and moved to place lips against his, “I apologize for my reckless behavior,” he joked, after pulling away.

Ignis hummed in response, Ravus felt his hips quake, thrusting into his hand mindlessly. Ravus had half a mind to stop, to reorient, to place himself inside. He decided against it, this would suffice, for now at least. Ignis was getting louder, Ravus leaned in to touch their foreheads together. “Please, my love, it’s okay you can let go,” he said softly, he normally wouldn’t say much, he was usually quiet during their times together letting only Ignis’ moans fill the room, but this night seemed the right time to do so. 

Ignis barely opened his eyes, “I-I want all of you tonight,” he said, stuttered between breaths.

Ravus let out another hum, placing another kiss to his mouth and removing his hand, Ignis was still shivering, hips phantom thrusting into something that was no longer there. “As you wish, I’ll return soon,” Ravus got off the bed and moved to grab something from his bag, returning to Ignis in a moment’s time. 

Almost instinctively Ignis moved up his hips as Ravus nestled between his legs. He slid him down the bed to move his lower half into his lap, and flicked the bottle of lube open, and proceeded to work a finger into his husband. Ignis exhaled, and moved his hand to slide his hair back, holding them their as Ravus continued, his prosthetic holding his hips in place. “M-more,” Ignis gasped quietly, Ravus looked up Ignis still holding his head.

Ravus gladly complied, working a second finger, crooking it up to hit the bundle of nerves he knew made his husband melt. And melt he did, there was a jolt at the initial touch and slow raspy exhale, followed by hitched moans as Ravus continued to work that particular spot. He felt Ignis relax around him, a pile of bone except for moving hips the moved to the small rhythm Ravus was making stretching him out. 

Ravus was about to add a third, when Ignis had begged him to just continue on. They had done this enough to know when he was ready, but there was just an added air of cautiousness that Ravus was taking. It wasn’t that he was particularly rough, he wasn’t afraid of hurting him, he just had an odd feeling to take good care of him. However, if Ignis wanted to move on, Ravus would comply. 

He removed his fingers and reached over to the box of condoms set beside him, he started immediately started rolling it over his tip, fitting down his his base. He lifted Ignis’ hip back into his lap, and moved to slowly insert in, making sure to not rip, or hurt anything on Ignis’ body. He saw the brunet mouth gape open as he entered in, knowing the sudden rush of pleasure on his face. 

Once fully in, he took a few moments to compose himself, the feeling of his walls squeezing around almost too much, just from insertion. He started shallow thrusts, Ignis’ hips meeting him with good pace. Ravus felt the pleasure well up, and soon the pace was quickening and the thrusts getting deeper, his husband responding with sobs and loud moans.

It felt good. Too good. Watching Ignis fight every bone in his body to succumb, filled him with glee. He let out a few good low deep moans of his own, leaning forward to place lips onto Ignis’ neck. Where he stayed, as the brunet held him tight in his grasp. Blunt nails clawing into his skin. Ravus lift his head to look at his love, Ignis was desperately trying to look back through heavy lidded eyes. He saw the man’s mouth turn up at the corners, giving him a cute, ridiculous smile while he was being thrust into.

Ravus placed his lips against his, and thrust until they both allowed themselves release. A loud moan from Ignis sounding in the room as warm fluid pooled between them. It was quickly replaced with desperate gasps, as he road out his orgasm. He moved as best he could to remove himself and the condom off his slowly softening member, tying it off and going to throw it in the bathroom bin. 

He returned to see Ignis waiting for him, a soft smile spreading on his face. Ravus returned the smile and walked over to slide in next to his husband. Wrapping his arm around his waist, Ignis moved to tangle legs around his and they both slowly drifted off.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that what’s it like to happily married?” Ignis felt heat in his cheeks, he felt the question to be strangely sheepish.

“Is that why you were ‘busy’ last night?” Noctis asked, he sounded tired, no doubt from stay up worry about his son. 

“I told you I was taking a trip to Altissia with Ravus, I honestly don’t know what you were expecting,” Ignis was sitting on the balcony, wearing a bathrobe, enjoying the room service breakfast and coffee he had called up for him and his sleeping husband. “Honestly, would you have done anything different had you been here with Prompto.”

“No, but that doesn’t mean you can moan like that in my ear, Specs, do you know how weird that was?” he could hear a visible shudder from his friend, he laughed some. 

“Yes, well, I couldn’t help it.” Ignis heard an audible groan of disgust at that sentence, “Were you two any different?”

“No, but we were always like that, you’re supposed to be the ‘proper guy’,” Noctis laughed, “Or did he make you forget.”

“I’m not going into ‘details’, if that’s what you want Noctis,” Ignis sipped at his coffee, he heard shuffling on the other line.

“Yeah don’t worry about tha-” there was a smack of lips Noctis talking someone softly, “G’mornin, babe.”

“Prompto up?” Ignis asked, though he knew the answer already.

“Yeah, he was up late with Reggie after he legit kicked me back into bed,” Noctis laughed, “Kingly duties are apparently more important that staying with our son.”

“I don’t want you falling asleep at another meeting!” Prompto’s voice sounded distant from the phone. 

Ignis let of a soft laugh, “You passed out during another meeting?”

Noctis sighed, calling to Prompto, “You got me in trouble with Ignis!” before speaking more into the microphone, “Yeah, well, Reggie was being really difficult that night, sometimes he sleeps fine and others he’s a forced to be reckoned with,” he let out a sigh, “I don’t know how my dad did it, there’s two of us and we can barely handle him.”

“Well,” Ignis took another sip of his coffee, “There was a lot of aid your dad got helping raise you.”

“Yeah, you…” Noctis said.

“I would have been in diapers myself if I helped raise you from that young. I’m not sure a baby would be qualified to take care of another baby.” Ignis couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yet, here I am trying to raise my own kid,” Noctis replied there was a definite smile on his face, Ignis let out another laugh. 

“Make that two babies,” Prompto said still distant in the background.

“You two are fine fathers,” Ignis assured.

“Fine, not great,” Noctis took note, “Hey, Prompto, he said we’re fine!”

“Freaking sweet!” his voice sounded in response.

“Noctis please, it’s hardly been a month,” Ignis smiled, “You’re only 30, who knows how you’ll be when he was your age when we left Insomnia.”

“Well, if me at twenty is any sign to how Reggie’s gonna act, we’re screwed,” Noctis laughed again, sounding exasperated. There was a scrape of their chairs and sounds of settling. Another smacking of lips, Prompto was eating breakfast.

“I don’t think I can argue against that,” Ignis put forth, “And put together with Prompto’s genes….” he trailed.

“Listen, I think Prompto was a lot nicer kid than I was, or else I wouldn’t have fell in love with him,” Ignis laughed, Noctis continued, “Hopefully he takes after him, I would hate to see my shitty twenty-year-old self in that poor kid.”

“I don’t any of us would,” He heard Prompto say.

Ignis laughed, there was a shuffle behind him, turning to look he saw Ravus’ bareback toward the windows. He was just getting out of bed, Ignis felt like he lingered too long watching the naked man move to the bathroom. “Ignis?” Noctis’ voice brought him back to the call.

“Uh, yes?” Ignis probably sounded flustered.

“You alright there?” there was a tinge of concern. 

“Yes, sorry, Ravus was getting out of bed,” Ignis admitted unknowingly. He sighed to himself when he realized what said.

“Oh,” Noctis let out, before laughing, “It’s weird hearing you talking about that stuff. Don’t worry about it, I catch myself staring at Prompto all the time.”

“Is that what’s it like to happily married?” Ignis felt heat in his cheeks, he felt the question to be strangely sheepish.

Noct only replied with a drawn out sigh, he was probably eying his husband, “Yeah,” he said, before quickly regaining composure, “You better enjoy that week the best you can okay? Distance really sucks dude.”

“You’re telling me,” Ignis sighed.

“You know-” He began.

“I know, I still have to refuse Noctis, I was assigned to stay by your side as well, as much as I love him, I still have my duty to uphold,” Ignis said sadly.

“You vowed to stay by his,” his voice was stern, he knew how important promises were to Noctis. 

Ignis remained quiet for a moment, before sighing, “I know this, I know,” He sat up straighter, “I wish, it wasn’t so complicated.”

“S’never easy,” Noctis scoffed.

“How did this turn into you giving me advice? How you’ve mature Noctis,” Ignis laughed.

“I’ve been married for five years and have a kid. I’d like to think I’ve gained some experience you don’t,” he laughed again. 

“For once you’re right,” Ignis allowed, he felt arms wrap around him, soft kiss placed into his hair. He looked up to see Ravus still shirtless, but wearing pants hovering above him, he moved the phone away as Ravus kissed him gently, then moved to sit on the other chair on the balcony.

Ignis put the phone back to his ear, still staring at his new husband. There was a soft muffled crying on the line, Reggie must have just woken up. He waited patiently for Noctis to get back to his phone, he bided his time lacing and unlacing Ravus’ and his fingers together, feeling the same static they’ve always at at touches. “Ignis?” Noctis’ voice finally said.

“Yes, I’m still here,” Ignis responded now looking at Ravus’ face, he was waiting patiently for the conversation to end.

“Yeah, sorry, Reggie just woke up,” Noctis explained, “I’m gonna have to let you go though, he can be a pain sometimes.” 

“He is your son,” Ignis joked, Noctis gave a groan of disapproval.

“Really, wishing he’d take after Prompto….” he mumbled before speaking up, “Hey, congrats on the marriage again, see you soon, bye.”

“Good bye,” Ignis smiled, putting the phone down when the line cut off, he leaned toward Ravus and kissed once more, this time with enough of a spark, he let a low moan in the kiss.

“Good morning, love,” Ravus smiled, after Ignis leaned back.

“Good morning,” Ignis replied, a stare lingering before he looked at his phone, “Noctis sends his regards.”

“I’ll have to thank him next time I see him,” Ravus said casually, he was just staring at Ignis in a way that made him feel nervous and happy.

“Breakfast? I ordered room service, coffee too,” Ignis said, point over to his husband’s tray still covered on the table.

Ravus moved a hand to cup Ignis’ cheek and bring him to lips once more, they stay like that for a good long while, before Ravus pushed forward with his tongue. Ignis felt heat rising, surely that wasn’t the first thing on his mind shortly after waking up.

 

It was.

There was a soreness in his back, and Ignis fumbled awake now fully naked once more on the king sized mattress. He was still on his stomach, exhausted from the position a few minutes early, he turned his head to look out the window of the balcony, their food and coffee forgotten to the midmorning sun. He turned to look at the man next to him, still softly asleep, almost silver locks a tangled sweaty mess on his head. 

Ignis sighed, there was a warm swell in his stomach, the happy bliss of getting to spend all his time with his new husband made him a very happy man. He tried adjusting and felt an uncomfortable wetness between his thighs, were they so bliss out that he had forgotten to wear protection. Ignis buried his face into the pillow.

The answer was mostly definitely yes, and the pleasure of bare skin running between them, rather than hot latex was so much more enjoyable. Sure it was a bit messier, but nothing could compare to the sensation it would give. 

Ignis turned his head slightly back toward his husband, wishing that he would wake up. As much as he loved looking at his sleeping face, loved seeing his mismatched eyes reflecting the sun from the window. He loved seeing him talk, and loved seeing his lips move ever so slightly when he smiled. He reached an arm to fondle the nightstand looking for his discarded glasses, slipping them on his face, ignoring the fluid that ran out between thighs as he adjusted to fully look at his husband. 

If the week was going to be filled with nothing but tender embraces such as these, he didn’t know how he would ever go back to being without him. He probably would get addicted to a certain lifestyle after this. And as if he could hear his thoughts, Ravus’ mouth quirked upwards into a sleepy smirk, eyes fluttering open to stare back. “Your thoughts are loud,” He said.

Ignis returned the smirk with his own, “Sorry,” he wasn’t really sorry.

Ravus moved a hand to swipe hair from Ignis’ face, there was still a static between them, a warm, loving static that made his heart swell. “What do you want to do today, Love?”

Ignis exhaled at the touch, “If i’m being honest, staying in bed all day with you sounds lovely.”

“I think you’ve spent too much time with Noctis,” Ravus wore a frown, the word sounded with a joke.

Ignis didn’t even dignify the joke with a response and moved to place lips against his once more.

Ravus smiled and pulled him as he rolled on his back, moving Ignis to straddle his hips. Ignis wrapped arms around his neck and pleasantly enjoyed the contact between them. The soreness definitely dulling, as new sensations of pleasure overwhelmed his mind. 

He wasn’t even sure how they manage, it was technically only their first day and here they were once again, moving together, unable to separate. When they did they would be right back at it, or just placing small kissing over each other, afraid to leave the other alone. Ignis was glad for it, it was like making up for long time that the distance between them caused. And it was technically their honeymoon so, they could explore each other’s bodies as much as possible before having to return back to their duties. 

Day after day, night after night, afternoon after afternoon, there wasn’t a moment where they spent apart. They completely forwent sightseeing, or anything else that was there to do in Altissia, but neither cared. All that mattered was the space between them, both wished it could last forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know me, always preparing two chapters because I like to write! As always thanks for the comments and kudos, and especially for reading! It really means the world!  
> If you want to support me in anyway you call follow me on tumblr @earltealord

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I honestly thought about writing another marriage fic to go with my friend's and mine au, we probably spent a good time talking while i was at work so, I got extra motivation. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are very much appreciated and met with love
> 
> If you wish to support me in anyway you can follow me on Tumblr or support directly by contributing to my Ko-Fi both of which are @earltealord


End file.
